The Ultimate Crossover
by DragonKing94
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson and his friends meet Magnus Chase and his friend's? Set after Burning Maze and Ship of the Dead. Will try to work in some Kane Chronicles. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ PERCY JACKSON AND MAGNUS CHASE! It's my first fanfiction so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Sword singing pop music can really ruin your day.

 **Percy's POV**

Why do these things always happen to me? I mean seriously, after all I've done for the cosmos, wouldn't it think to just leave me alone? Well, I'm too deep now, I might as well just spill it. Just in case you don't know me, I'm Percy Jackson, a modern day Greek demigod son of Poseidon. You've probably heard of me from other adventures which are TOTAL works of fiction (ha ha), and are totally made up ( _cough,_ Yeah right _, cough_ ). Just a heads up, the story you're about to hear is crazy even by my standards. It involves angry gods, multiple gas explosions, an evil pants salesman, and giant Chickens. Excited? You bet! Read on!

My day started out just as it usually would. I'm in history class learning about the Battle of Marathon when I see outside a guy with the head of a of a flea running down 6th avenue, waving a huge stick that resembled (Ironically), a giant flyswatter. So yeah, an ordinary day. "Ms. White," I asked, "may I go to the bathroom please?" "Go," she replied, anxious to get back to the lesson. I sprinted down the hall, and out of the building, uncapping my sword as I went. My sword Riptide immediately grew to full size. I raced down 6th avenue towards Columbus Circle, intent on catching the monster

The Monster was waiting. Sort of. It had apparently broken into a nearby bakery, and was trying to eat through its entire supply of Éclairs. Its back was turned. "Hey Flea Head!" I yelled, which granted, wasn't much of an insult. The Monster turned, its multicolored eyes boring into me. It squealed, and charged. I dodged to one side, and slashed Riptide upward at its nose. It blocked with its club, and my sword sank deep into the hard wood. I tried to pull it free, but Riptide was stuck. The monster took advantage, and slammed into me. The force behind it, plus the added weight of the club, left me sprawling on the ground. I tried to stand, but my wrist seemed to be broken. The monster walked over, and raised its club to deal the fatal blow. My eyes fell on a rusted piece of pipe a few feet away from me. I could it as a weapon to fight the monster, but I would never be able to reach it in time. I closed my eyes, and waited for death. Suddenly, I realized that there was noise coming from behind the monster and getting louder. Was that a dying goat, or was it…? My eyes widened as I realized what it was. The monster heard the music, and turned around. Floating in mid-air, was a sword, a GLOWING sword. And not just that, it was singing. I realized that the sound I had mistaken for a dying goat had been the swords take on Reo Speedwagon's, _Can't fight this feeling_. Suddenly the sword stopped singing and yelled, "NOW SENOR!" All of a sudden a bright flash enveloped the square. The monster's club flew from his hand, and the force of the blast propelled him backwards. As if in slow motion. I rolled to the side, grabbed the piece of pipe, and held it leveled at the monster's mid-section as it blew towards me.

SPLAT!

The monster's eyes went dark. It began to dissolve into sand right before my eyes. I retrieved Riptide, and turned to face my rescuers. The sword ran, or floated, towards me. "Thank goodness!" He said. "Yeah, I'm okay," I said. The sword, whose name I now knew was the Sword of Summer (or Jack, as he liked to be called), floated right past, and started flirting with… my sword. "You okay baby?" He said a voice deeper than his usual voice, "You need a massage to _ease_ your nerves. "Ease up Jack," said a voice behind him. "I'm sure Riptide is fine." The guy stepped out from behind Jack, and I saw a guy a little shorter than me, with a cut short hair, a t-shirt, and jeans. It was my girlfriend's cousin, who was also a demigod, but from an entirely different pantheon.

"So, Magnus Chase said, what's going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I meet a goat in a Pork Pie hat

 **Just a disclaimer, I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters. I just write about them. I apologize if any elements in the story are the same. Hope y'all like it!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

So yeah, great introduction by Percy. He battles a half mosquito with my cousin, while I go to a coffee shop, and have a chat with talking goat. Whose story sounds more interesting? Whoops! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I'm Percy's um… _Special friend_ , I guess. We've been together for almost two years, and I'm the only reason he hasn't died so far. I mean, did you seriously think that lucky breaks like just know happen all the time? Nuh uh! Well enough about me. Let's get to the story.

It started when I decided to go get some coffee. I had just gotten out of school (my school day ends earlier than Percy's). I decided to grab some coffee from one of my favorite shops, Everyman Espresso, on West Broadway, before heading back to Camp Half-Blood to start my homework, and prepping for the SAT. I walked down West Broadway, past all the museums and stores, towards the coffee shop.

I walked in and ordered a Chai Latte with a shot of espresso. I also bought a copy of Hollywood Today, not because I care about Beyoncé buying new lip gloss or anything, but because I wanted to see if I could spot anything about my friend Piper Mclean's dad. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, who had fallen in love with Tristan Mclean, a famous movie star.

Recently, he had been a victim of the triumvirate, and lost everything he had. The Triumvirate were the newest enemies they had to face, after Kronos and Gaea. Evil Roman emperors, they had managed to become minor gods, and had worked behind the scenes for millennia, influencing global events. Now, they had come out of the shadows, and were blocking communications among demigods: Iris Messages, email, even physical mail. All blocked. I shook that from my mind. _All that matters now, is prepping for college_ , I thought. My coffee arrived, and I breathed in the warm smell of coffee. I was just about to take a sip when… "Hey, is anyone sitting here." I looked up. The speaker was dressed very strange. He was shorter than me, and wore a black trench coat, sun glasses, and a pork pie hat. "Umm," I stammered. "No one's sitting her"- "Thanks," he replied, cutting me off. He sat down, and leaned back in his chair. He was holding a scone bag, which seemed to be very crinkled, like he had carried all the way from where he lived. He held the bag up, and breathed in the smell of the bag, smiling as if it were the smell of heaven. "Mm, blueberry, my favorite." Then, he promptly ate the bag whole.

My first thought? _Monster!_ I recoiled and put my hand on my knife which was handily resting on my hip. "Whoa!" said the monster. "No need for that!" "Keep your voice down!" I hissed. "Also, you are a monster. You just devoured an entire bag of scones! Plus the bag!" The monster sighed. "I'm not a monster. I'm a goat. And I'm supposed to be incognito, which you're kind of ruining." I lowered my hand from my dagger, and looked at him more closely. Now that I realized it, I couldn't believe that I'd missed the goat's animal ears, and cloven hooves. After hanging my friend Grover, I'd come to believe they were the only talking creatures who had cloven hooves. We sat back down, me keeping my hand warily on my dagger. "Sorry about that," I said. "I was a bit surprised to see a talking goat in a trench coat and sunglasses. No offense." "None taken," the goat replied. "Most people are surprised when they see me. I think it's because my psychiatrist says I have a strong sense of self." "Umm, okay," I said after a bit of pause. Goats have psychiatrists? "So, I never got your name. With thinking you're a monster sent to kill me, and everything." "Well, my name is Otis," said Otis. "However, I'm incognito, so you can call me…Otis." "Okay," I replied, scootching my chair a little farther from the goat. "I'm Annabeth, so why are you here exactly? Who sent you here?" I tried to think of some gods who would communicate with me via goat. Hermes? Maybe. Artemis? Nope. Aphrodite? DEFINETLY no. To be honest, I was stumped. "Oh no," said Otis, poking at the centerpiece of the table. "Thor sent me." I did a double take. "Thor," I repeated. "As in, from an entirely different godly pantheon, Thor?" "That's the one," said Otis, sounding incredibly bored. "He said that to tell you that Surt and the fire giants have teamed with the Triumvirate, where they will wreak havoc on the 9 worlds, and North America, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really paying attention." My mouth dropped. _Fire giants? Teaming up with the triumvirate? Wreaking havoc?_ Suddenly, I felt very faint. "Did he say anything else?" I asked weakly. "Oh yeah, he did," said Otis, his head raising as if he wasn't bored anymore. "Thor also said that Odin's sent an elite team of Einherji to Camp Half-Blood to help defend against this attack. Your cousin is already in the city." I perked up. It was always great to see Magnus, as he was my cousin. However, he had told me that his einherjar hall mates could get a bit, _wild_ , sometimes. I had to get back to Camp before the team arrived. "Well, thanks for the message," I said, standing up. "I've got to get back to camp before the team arrives, so I guess this is goodbye!" "Yep," said Otis, rising from his chair as well. "I've got to get back to my master so he can cook me and eat me. Don't want to be late for that!" I decided to ignore that last part, and raced out of Everyman Espresso, my Chai Latte still warm.

 **So, what did you think? I'm sorry I copied the café scene with Otis, but I couldn't think of anything else. It also introduces our villains, and the heroes of the story, so that's fun. Please leave good reviews! –DragonKing94**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why I hate Squirrels

 **Hi guys! This is my third chapter! I couldn't come up with a better title, so please go easy on me! This chapter will be Blitzen's POV, so hope you like! Also, thanks to TheRainbowMarshmallow for her positive review! Much thanks!**

 **Blitzen's POV**

So, this is awkward, but I never really, _volunteered,_ to fight giants and evil emperors. I was just sort of, dragged in. Well, first things first. My name is Blitzen, but my friends call me Blitz. What else did I forget? Oh yeah. I'm also a dwarf, technically a Svartalf, from Nidavellir. Yeah go ahead, stare! I don't care, I'm proud of who I am! Anyway, you'll want to hear how I got tangled up in this. Here's how it happened.

There I was in Boston, minding my own business in my clothes store, **Blitzen's Best**. Yes, I have my own clothing store! Why wouldn't I? Anyway, it was just me and some kids from my friend Magnus's, um, Homeless shelter, I guess, the Chase Space (I didn't have any other employee's at my store after an unfortunate situation with an employee, my friend's betrothed, gold coins, a dead guy, and a pair of pants, but that's another story). I had gone to the back to find some tailoring supplies for sewing back together a pair of yoga pants, which _did not_ go with that man's outfit, but ah well, a job's a job. I knew the shop like the back of my hands, so I closed my eyes, and started whistling merrily. I reached out for the box where I keep my tailoring supplies, but it wasn't there. _Huh_ , I thought, _isn't this where I usually keep that box_? I opened my eyes, and realized I wasn't in Midgard anymore.

Stupid Blitzen! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why hadn't I prepared for the slight chance that I might accidentally walk through a rift in the world tree in the back warehouse of my clothes store? In my defense, these rifts were hard to predict, and could happen randomly at any time, from the span of a few days, to decades. After I finished berating myself, I took a look at my surroundings. I realized I must have been in Vanaheim, the home of the Vanir gods because 1, I had only seen trees this big in Vanaheim, and 2, the light must have been magical, because I hadn't turned to stone, which I would have noticed right away. Yes, as a dwarf, if I get to much sunlight I turn to stone, so what? The trees swayed in the unearthly light as I walked towards the huge upside down ship that my mother, Freya, goddess of love, beauty, and cats, used as a palace.

"Blitzen, my dear!" My mother cried, wrapping me in one of her big bear hugs. "Hi mom," I said, feeling like my internal organs were turning into tapioca. She let go, and walked back up to her throne, sitting down with one of her pet cats on her lap. "So, why are you here without telling me," she asked, scratching the cat behind its ears. "I accidentally walked through a rift in the world tree," I replied. "It was in my store's ware house." "Ah, well I'm glad you're all right," she said after a bit of a pause. We gods are actually having a bit of a crisis right now. I raised my head. This was the first time I'd heard that before. "What do you mean crisis?" I asked. "Well," mom said tentatively. "An evil group of Roman emperors called the Triumvirate are rising to power, and their first course of actions was to block communications between the Olympians and the other Pantheons. We've been trying to contact them for weeks now, but there has been no response. Odin is getting quite worried. We have no idea what else to do. Unless…" Freya stopped talking, and looked at me carefully. "What?" I asked, afraid that she was going to ask me to go on more errands for her ( _Never. Again!_ ). "Thor has already suggested that we send a team of einjerji to the Greek's demigod camp, to try and give them some help. We've already sent your friend Magnus, along with his hall mate's, Samirah Al-Abbas, the Valkyrie, and your friend, the rune caster elf." "Why didn't they ask me to come?" I asked, thinking the same question also. Freya bit her lip. "They figured that because you own a store now, you would want a bit of time to get on your feet, and earn some money." My face burned. "I can help! The kids can handle the store until I get back! I'll fight alongside my shield brothers and sisters!" Yeah, I know. I said I didn't volunteer to fight giants and whatnot, but I'll admit, I kind of got in the moment there. "How do I get there?" I asked, my eyes tightening with determination. "Well, first things first," Mom said. "I'm not letting you go in unarmed." She snapped her fingers, and my stash of Bulletproof Neckties and Expando ducks from my store appeared from thin air. Mom snapped her fingers again, and my favorite Bulletproof Vest appeared. I put the vest on, and stuffed the Neckties and Ducks in my pockets. "Thanks Mom," I said genuinely. "Now, how do I get there?" Mom answered that question easily. She drew her sword, which was made entirely out of Red Gold, and slashed the empty air. Where air had just been, there was now an open rift. Through the rift, there was a **huge** tree. Like, I mean bigger than a parking garage huge tree! I knew from experience that this was Yggdrasil, the world tree. "Bye Blitzen," Mom said tearfully, wrapping me in a huge bear hug. "Don't forget to write when you get there. Oh!" She stopped, thinking about something. "The newly arrived dead talked about this magician called Gucci, who sells m _agical_ things! If you happen to be in the neighborhood, do you think you could…?" "MOM!" I yelled, cutting her off. "Sorry," she said. "You go now." I will try to reach you, and see if I can cut through the communication block the Triumvirate has set." "Bye Mom," I said one more time, and with that, I jumped through.

I'll skip the whole journey through the world tree, skipping merrily along while trying not to fall to my death. I also had to avoid Ratatosk (I hate that Squirrel!), who was more than inclined to attack me multiple times. Finally, I found the right knotwhole of light that would get me to New York. I jumped through, and promptly landed on top of Magnus.

 **Sorry it took a few days! I had some stuff to do so, yeah. Anyway, Percy will meet Blitzen, and all the other einjerji will meet the campers, so yay! Also, thanks for all the positive reviews!**


End file.
